Shapes Of Us
by RelentlessFlames
Summary: AU/HighSchool. Fairy Heart Academy and Fairy Tail Academy students are threaten to be kick out of school due to funding. Now Fairy girls and Fairy boys are needed to save their school by working together but, can they handle the hardships that follow and, can they handle new unexpected feelings from the opposite genders? NALU/GRUVIA/JERZA/GALE/MIRAXUS. Mainly NALU First Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, this is my first fanfiction, and i hope you like. Please leave reviews so I can further improve my writing skills. All comments are welcomed good or bad, both will help bring this story into new heights.**

 **I might have some M rated stuff in here but, i will give warning before i write them.**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

"Good morning Lady Lucy!" The underclassmen called out as I passed the halls. I gave them a smile throwing in a small wave, acknowledging them.

"Popular as always _Lady Lucy~_ " My best friend snickered as i gave a quick glare in her direction.

"Don't you start, _Fairy~_ " I sneered smirking at her reaction as she grimace at the name.

"Couldn't they come up with a better name. I'm short I get it!" She pouted.

"They did say the other reason was because, your always in the library. From what I heard they said, you float from bookshelf to bookshelf like a small fairy doing a dance." Her frown deepened. I giggled. "Their words not mine."

"Small really?" She groaned

"That's what you heard out of all that." I smiled.

"You're no different _Princess._ From what I heard they call you princess or Lady Lucy because, of how elegant you look when you play the piano, harp, violin or, when you sing. By the way how do you even know how to play all those instruments?"

I smiled sheepishly, "I didn't have any friends that lived near me in England, so over the summers I would learn to play instruments."

"Oh Lu-chan!" She jumped me, hugging me tightly. "Don't worry Lu-chan you have friends now!"

I giggled hugging her back, "Thanks Levy" We finally made it into our classroom maneuvering through the seats to get to our group desk.

"Good morning Erza. Good morning Juvia." I said sitting down in my stool next to Erza. While across from us, Levy sat next to Juvia.

Erza smiled, " Good morning Lucy" Erza was beautiful, she had a hourglass body with long fiery red hair that fell down her back. She had the same brown eyes as me as well as body type but, to me she was radiant. Her skin was lightly tanned from the constant training she did during her judo, martial arts and, kendo classes. A beautiful red rose and, just like every rose she has her thorns. She is also student council president and, she enforced the rules with an iron fist. Because of all these things she was named _Titania_ _Queen of the Fairies_. Even though Erza had a busy life she always made time for us.

"Good morning Lucy-san" Juvia gave a small smile. She was like water itself, which is why most call her _Juvia of the Sea._ She is captain of the swim team winning many competitions and, lead dancer to the troupe we had here in Fairy Heart Academy. She moved so smoothly and, elegantly as if she was water flowing and, curving always so graceful but, powerful. She had long blue beach wave hair that reached just past her collarbone with deep blue eyes. Her body was shaped and, toned just what you would expect from her athletic life. She had creamy translucent skin tone paler than my own creamy skin tone.

"Morning everyone!" Levy cheered. My best friend was short and, cute. She didn't have a curvy body type but, a slender one. She had a smaller breast size compared to everyone else but, she certainty had the hips and, attitude to back up anything she thought she lacked. She had a blue pixie haircut with her signature orange ribbon that she used as a headband and had creamy skin from lack of UV rays. She was the inside type like me. Levy is the resident genius of our school every now and then, different clubs and teachers would beg her to be apart of a competition for chess, debates, basically anything that require intellect. The science department have been trying to get her to join them since the beginning of her freshmen year. I've also heard a rumor that a college professor is asking for her help to translate a ancient language.

"Good morning Levy" Both Erza and Juvia replied at the same time.

After 15 minutes of talking about how our week has been, Miss. Strauss came in the classroom with a bright smile on her face.

"Good morning class." Miss. Strauss smiled setting her binder down on the podium. "Before we start today's lesson, I need Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockser, and Levy Mcgarden to report to the dean's office. You've been summoned."

We simply nodded gathering our things and, headed out of the classroom. It wasn't unusual for anyone of us to be summoned. In fact it was quite common. The reason is usually to ask us to participate in some competition or school function but, oddly enough we've never been summon all at once before maybe in pairs but not all of us. Strange.

"Juvia thinks this is strange. She does not have a good feeling about this." Juvia spoke as she rubbed her arms.

"It will be fine none of us have done anything wrong." Erza stated while walking ahead of us in her confident stride.

"Except Juvia's job and us being there." Levy piped up. That comment made Erza tense for a second but, she quickly recompose herself.

"No we haven't been caught, I'm sure of it we've been very careful."

"Juvia is sorry for all this. If they did find out about Juvia's job, Juvia will accept full responsibility. Juvia will not drag her friends down with her." Juvia hung her head dejectedly.

I stopped in front of Juvia making everyone come to all a stop with me in the middle of the empty hallway.

"No" I said sternly. I stood tall showing her the full seriousness of my voice. "We are in this together, we are as much involved as you are." I gave her a small smile. "We would never abandon a friend."

Erza and Levy smiled at my actions. Erza placed hand in Juvia's shoulder giving her a warm gentle smile. "As Lucy said, we stick together if anything should happen."

"Alright! Best friends forever!" Levy cheered. Juvia giggled at our actions flashing her own smile.

"Your right. Juvia can face anything with you girls by Juvia's side."

"Well now that, things are settled let's continue to the dean's office." Erza stated continuing to walk forward as we followed her.

 **[Front of Dean's Office]**

Now that we were in front of the door, it suddenly seemed 10 times bigger and scarier. Juvia, Levy and, I all gave each other small touches of comfort. Levy tied her pinky finger with mine as, Juvia leaned her body against my shoulder. Erza slowly knocked on the door which made the sounds of the knocking echo in the hall.

"Come In!" The dean's voice called out behind the door.

Erza opened the door and, stepped in as we trailed behind her. There were two green couches across from each other with a small wooden polished coffee table in the center while in front of the couches was the dean's desk with, none other than the dean herself sitting there with her fingers interlaced as she leaned on her elbows on the desk smiling.

"Welcome girls!" Dean Mavis called out with excitement. Well at least we know we aren't in trouble, instantly I felt both Levy and Juvia relax.

"Have a seat all of you. I'll call for some tea." She pressed her intercom button that laid on her desk. "Wendy can you be a dear and, please bring in some tea. Thank you."

We all took a seat on the couches. Juvia and, Erza sat across from Levy and I as we patiently waited. The dean walked around her desk hopping on the front, making the desk into her personal chair. Her legs dangled off the floor but, smiled up at all of us being extremely comfortable. Dean Mavis basically had the same body type as Levy with the same skin tone. She had long heavenly blonde hair that basically reached her ankles with two small white feather like accessories on each side of her head. She had pale mint green eyes with a cheerful light personality. She wore a gray pencil skirt with a flowy light pink blouse and, with gray pumps.

We wore something different since this is an academy, we had to have assigned uniforms. Our uniforms were made up with a dark grey pleated high waist skirt with two white line trailing on the bottom and, a white short sleeved button up blouse with a small pink ribbon on our collars. We also have a white blazer with dark grey trimming; our academy's logo was added to the outside right breast pocket but, the blazer was optional. Like all school we had black loafers, expect inside we wore our white school indoor shoes. Erza like wearing her red cardigan to match her hair, Levy wore her orange cardigan to match her headband, Juvia loves anything blue so she wore her blue cardigan. As for me I wore a light pink cardigan to match the school ribbon. It was funny we felt like we were all color coordinated. Currently none of us were wearing the cardigans since it was summer.

"Lucy your hair is coming undone, let me fix it for you" Juvia said as she walked over to me. I smiled thanking her in advance. She let my blonde hair unravel falling to my center of my back. She started pulling back my hair on the sides of my face making them into braids then, tying them back into a half pony tail.

"Done" She smiled sitting back over to her seat.

"Thanks Juvia, I didn't realise it came undone." Just then a little girl with dark blue hair tied up into two ponytails with our school uniform came in with a silver tray.

"Excuse the intrusion" She said with a small voice. She so small a cute! Freshman?

"Oh please you're not disturbing anyone thank you so much for bringing the tea Wendy" Dean Mavis said smiling swinging her legs like a child. Sometimes i wonder how old she really is. Wendy smiled placing down the tray on the coffee table and began pouring everyone a cup of hot tea.

"I also bought some strawberry cream puffs from the lounge." She said passing out small plates for us. Erza's eyes lit up when she heard about the sweets being handed out.

I stared at my tea and frowned a bit, "Dean Mavis?"

Dean Mavis looked up at me pulling her tea cup away from her lips. "Yes Miss. Heartfilia?"

"I don't mean to sound rude but, i'm sure you did not just bring us all here to have tea."

She smiled putting her cup down on her desk, "Yes you're quite right. I actually have a reason for you all being here." Everyone immediately else placed down their cups now listening to Dean Mavis.

"Tell me do you girls know of our sister school?" She asked.

"Fairy Tail Academy, it's an all boys high school right?" Levy spoke up.

"Yes that's right. Due to school funding we decided it might be better to merge the schools together to make a co-ed high school." She said as matter of fact.

"WHAT?!" Levy and I screamed out, as Juvia and, Erza simply stared at Dean Mavis with a serious expression.

"May I ask what does this have to do with us, Dean Mavis?" Erza asked.

"I'm glad you asked." She held a fist in front of her mouth clearing her throat. "Before we could make any final decisions about making us a co-ed school; Both myself and Dean Makarov agreed we wanted to give this a trial run first. We both picked out the most popular students from each school and, will have them represent us. Of course I've picked you four, the plan is to have you attend half of your classes there in Fairy Tail and, your other half here in Fairy Heart."

"Oh I get it now" Levy called out. We all turned our gazes towards Levy waiting for her to explain.

"My, as expected of our school genius, she figured it out immediately. Tell me what do you think of our plan, do you think it will succeed?" Dean Mavis said, smirking.

"Can you explain it to us Levy" Erza asked.

"They are using us to represent the school so we can impress the other students."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If they merged the schools together just like that there would be a riot not just from students but, parents also. Especially since the schools have been separated for such a long time. Just like animals who react violently toward change it will have a bad outcome but, if you gradually add small changes they would be more inclined to accept the change. Slowly they will accept it for what it is and, be open to the idea. Overall it's a smart plan, if you can get the students excited about the idea you shouldn't get much resistance from the parents or the students."

"Exactly!" Dean Mavis cheered.

Levy looked over at Dean Mavis. "But you do realize if, one of us representatives behave badly students will reject the idea completely. Meaning we will be constantly being watched by both schools. This isn't an easy task, not only will there be students who reject the idea, there is a possibility of sabotage which, means we would all be put at risk and we don't know to what extent they will go to ruin your plans."

Erza frowned looking back over to Dean Mavis, "Dean Mavis are you asking us to risk our lives for this plan that could possible go wrong? If so why would we accept this?"

"Juvia refuses to be apart of this plan." Juvia said, with a serious tone.

Dean Mavis looked over at us with a sadden expression, "I understand the concern and, why you would probably be against this. All i can do is ask for your help to save our schools."

"Dean Mavis what exactly do mean 'save'? What aren't you telling us, as i recall you did say something about funding." I stated

She gave a sad smile, "Due to funding issues from the school board, classes and students will be cut out to preserve the schools."

Our eyes widen, from the shock of the news. "What exactly do you mean by that?" Erza asked with a defensive tone.

"Our low-income students will no longer be able to stay. You are all aware of our flexible tuition arrangements for everyone. Due to the funding being cut, we won't be able to keep that arrangement meaning staying in this school won't be affordable for our low income students anymore. Not only that if we continue being a separate school we would also have to cut extracurricular classes such as music, art, swimming, and more." She sighed, "Not only that if students and parents find out there would be a panic. Maybe even forced to pick sides. As there is there are many upper class parents who want low income students out of this school. If news got out they would push for it. As you know we are the only two schools in the city meaning those who can't afford it would have to be forced to move to another school most likely out of the city."

"No" Juvia gasped covering her mouth with her hands with a horrified expression.

"I'm sorry i know what i'm asking isn't an easy choice." Dean Mavis said sadly

I looked over at Erza and Juvia with a sad glaze. Levy and I wouldn't have a problem staying in this school. Levy has a free ride due to her academic stature and, I come from a wealthy family. Both Juvia and Erza are apart of the low income students. Erza is being supported by her single mother while, Juvia had no family and was living on her own. Juvia already had to keep a job just to survive with the bills and rent; the flexible tuition was something they both relied on. The room went silent.

I gripped my hands into fists as i started thinking of my friends, how i wouldn't be able to see them again and imagining what would happen to all those students, who would be kicked out. These thoughts sent a singe of pain in my heart. I felt tears forming in my eyes. No i don't want this! No i won't let it happen. I mustered up my courage and spoke up.

"When do we start."

"Lu-chan" Levy gasped.

"Lucy I can't ask you to do that, Levy is right you could get hurt if you help us. It's too risky." Erza said looking away from me.

"Erza what did i just tell Juvia outside in the hallway. Friends stick together, through thick and thin. If we go down we go down together. I can't imagine nor do i want to imagine my life without you girls. I will fight with you no matter the risk." I said smiling showing her my conviction.

"Lucy-san" Juvia looked up smiling at me, with small tears slipping down her face.

"Your right." Erza said giving a full smile, now gaining back her confidence.

"Levy?" I looked over at my pixie haired friend.

She flashed me a grin, "Of course I'm joining." I giggled.

"That's settles it! Operation Fairy Tail Heart begins!" Dean Mavis cheered.

 **How was it? Bad? Good? Did you see any mistakes? If so please point them out. I will improve my writing as i go along the story. I hope you can bear with me. Thanks for reading!**

 **Review! Favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm female myself so, writing from a guy's point of view is a lot harder than i thought it would be. I studied my male friends and, re watched clips of how the Fairy Tail guys react. Sorry for any males who don't think it is accurate enough. Point I'm making is I tried haha**

 **Again you see any mistakes please let me know :D**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

 **"Your joking right?" Gray asked frowning at Dean Makarov.**

We were currently sitting in the Dean's office, which was normal since we usually get summoned to be scolded or to be given detention. Sometimes our fights got a little out of hand but, the students and teachers should know better than to be near us when we fight. But this time our summoning wasn't just Gray and I. Gajeel and Jellal were called out just like us and from what we just heard this has to be the worse bad news i've heard coming out of the old man's mouth.

"Old man if, you think this is funny it ain't so quit joking." I said with anger laced in my voice.

Dean Makarov sighed rubbing his temples. "Unfortunately I'm not joking. This is very real."

Dean Makarov was a short man with white hair and mustache. His skin tone was a little toasted but, definitely not dark. He wore a dark grey suit with a red tie around his neck with black loafers. We on the other hand had dark gray slacks, a white button up short sleeved shirt, and some white indoor shoes. I added my signature white scaled scarf that my father gave to me before he went to prison to complete my look. We had our blazers that was dark gray with red trimmings with the school logo on the top of the outside breast pocket. We weren't wearing our blazers at the moment since it was too hot for most students. Currently Dean Makarov was sitting behind his desk while Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, and I sat on the four wooden chairs facing in front of the dean's desk.

"Tch, that well that fucking sucks." Gajeel said crossing his arms over his chest. Gajeel was a big muscular guy, he screamed bad news when I first saw him. Piercings all over his face and arms, he even replaced his eyebrows with three silver studs who does that! He was tanned and had tons of scars on his forearms but, then again what guy here didn't have a few battle scars on their body. He had long untamed black hair that ran down his back with red eyes to pull the classic I'm a villain look. In reality he wasn't a bad guy, he minded his own business but, he wasn't one to back down from a fight not that he looking for one. He was usually a serious dude who was quiet most of the time. He spent most his time in the auto body shop working on restoring old cars or making weird sculptures from the scraps of metal left over. I had to admit he was pretty good with his hands but, absolutely awful when he started singing. Someone that tone deaf shouldn't be allowed to sing in this planet. In short Gajeel was a moody grouchy, anti-social loner was known as _Black Steel_

"Dean Makarov I understand why you're telling us but, shouldn't we inform the other students as well?" Jellal spoke up. Jellal was usually serious like Gajeel but, a good guy overall. Plus side he wasn't grouchy. He had a average build body with some muscles, light complected and, had a red tribal tattoo above and below his right eye. He never told anyone the reason he got the tattoo on his face but, then again no one bothered asking we just accepted it. He had short shaggy blue hair and a brown colored eyes. Jellal was our student council president in this school, he worked hard to keep the peace between the guys here. Jellal was the 'go to guy' in this school if you needed something done. Students and teachers would always go to him with anything and everything. Gray, Gajeel and I developed a friendship with him over the years since teachers and students would bitch about us to him. He tried to help and, sometimes we would listen but most of the time we did what we wanted. Jellal doesn't say much about his life the only thing we do know is he is in the foster system and, he lived with two other girls that he treated like sisters. He was known as _The Saint._ For some reason he really disliked the name the students had given him.

"For now it won't be necessary." The old geezer grinned, "We have a plan to save the schools"

"Schools?" Gray questioned. Ice princess here is my rival and, one of my best friends. Unfortunately we seemed to have the same body types when it came to average muscular built, unlike me he had stupid black hair and, retarded dark blue eyes that almost seemed black where my eyes were badass onyx colored. He had a light skin tone compared to my awesome dark tanned skin. Pretty much I was the better version. He had a disturbing stripping habit that, seemed to be conditioned when he was a kid but, it also let me know when he was about to get serious in a fight. This freak had a thing for ice, He often goes to the ice rink on the weekends staying there for hours, He went there so often the owner offered him a job. He was so in tuned with ice I even caught him sleeping in the middle of the Ice rink after hours. To me he was known as ice princess but, for other students he was known as the _Ice Maker._

"There's more than one?" I questioned, everyone turned and gave me a look that said 'Really?' What! How was I supposed to know there was more than one school! I don't exactly go to it!

"Natsu I knew you were an idiot but, this is something else!" Gray yelled out. I glowered at him.

"You want to start something droopy eyes!" I started to sit but, Jellal's voice cut in.

"Natsu, Gray. I know we are all a little testy after the news but, fighting isn't going to fix it." Jellal spoke up being the voice of reason. I huffed running my fingers through my spiky salmon colored hair sliding back down on the chair.

"Yea your right. So what's this plan old man."

"As I was saying before I was interrupted. Both Dean Vermillion and I, have come up with a plan to save the our schools from it's current situation. We both picked out four of our most well known students and, we are going to use them to bring the schools together."

"You want to make us a co-ed school?" Jellal asked.

"Precisely. We will have both groups attend half of their classes with the opposite schools. In other words, you four will be apart of the female student body for four classes while they have their chosen females attend four of our classes"

"How the hell can we help the schools by attending classes?" I frowned not understanding.

"Ah! I get it!" Gray shouted out. "We are doing this to get used to each other."

"Why not just put the schools together if we are really in that bad if a situation. Why not tell the students from both schools and get it over with? Wouldn't they want to be a co-ed school if they knew what was happening." I stated.

"You really are a idiot _Salamander_ " Gajeel glared. "If the students and, the parents find out all hell will break loose."

Dean Makarov held up a hand signaling for us to be quiet. "For now, we are trying to slowly get everyone use to the idea of us being a co-ed school, Dean Vermillion is currently informing the girls as we speak, we are waiting to see if they will agree to the terms." Dean Makarov said, pulling his cellphone out placing it in front of us on the desk.

"What makes you think I would help?" Gajeel said staring at Makarov

"Dude did you forget we all apart of the low income students category." Gray scoffed at Gajeel, rolling his eyes.

"I know that stripper but, do you even realize the risk of this? This isn't something small, there is no way in hell we can keep this under wraps students will wonder why the fuck the Deans are even allowing the opposite sex to take classes in the schools in the first place. Do you really think no one will figure it out. We also have to worry about the upper class students and parents too, there is no way they will let this opportunity to rid of us lower class students slip pass them. Not only that, even if we were to represent the schools we would fail. Ice freak and pyro can't stop fighting and challenging each other for a day without causing total chaos. As for me I don't like people, silver tongue here seems to be the only one who has a shot at this." Gajeel explained. "People will find out there is no avoiding it maybe not now but, they will and when they do one of us is either going to be targeted, blackmailed or bribed off."

Just then the room filled with ringing, we all looked over to Dean Makarov to see him picking up his cellphone he placed down on the desk earlier.

"Good afternoon Dean Vermillion. Yes, I'm still discussing the plan with the boys. Alright I will call you back after we have decided. Yes good day." Dean Makarov hung up the phone, giving us a smirk.

"The girls have agreed to the plan, faster than you I might add."

"Probably because, they are too stupid to realise the risks." Gajeel huffed.

"They actually know all about the risks." We all stared at him in shock. What Gajeel said earlier wasn't wrong, it would be a big risk but, then again we didn't have a choice. But hearing about a bunch of girls willing to fight with us made things more interesting.

"Jellal you seem to be more quiet than usual, anything you want to share?" Dean Makarov looked over at Jellal who was currently staring intensely at the floor.

Jellal finally looked up, "I'm trying to figure out a way for all of us to be safe."

"You're actually thinking of doing this?" Gajeel stared at Jellal. He looked back at Gajeel with a serious expression.

"Of course, If the girls are willing to risk themselves to save our schools why shouldn't I?" He said, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

I smiled, "Alright I'm all fired up, if they can do it so can I!"

Gray sighed but, smiled "Flame head is right, if those girls are willing to risk it then I can too."

Jellal smiled, "You already know I am in, I'm just saying we need to find a way to help protect us and, the girls from harm."

"What's the matter metal head too scared? I mean you could leave with the tail between your legs, we won't think too badly of you since, you're bailing on a fight." I sneered jumping up onto my legs.

Gajeel stood up glaring at me, "I ain't no coward!" He growled

"Does that mean your in?" I smirked.

He looked over at Dean Makarov, "If salamander, ice maker and, saint can do it then so can I." He smirked, "You all ain't taking all the glory of saving this damn school gee-hee"

Dean Makarov smiled, with a smug look on his face. He picked up his phone immediately dialing numbers. "Hello, Dean Vermillion they have accepted and, would be happy to join." He paused for a moment, "That is a good idea i was about to propose the same. Alright, I will bring them to see you at four. Yes goodbye"

We stared up at the old man, "We are going to meet with the girls to discuss further on how to handle things."

Gray smiled, "Going to meet up with the rest of them army."

 **~*Lucy*~**

"They have agreed to plan and they will meet with us" Dean Mavis shouted, excitedly as she jumped off her desk throwing her hands up in the air.

"Great when do we meet them." Erza said, already on president mode.

"Today at four o'clock, I am having them meet us here at the school."

"Where?" I asked, our school was nothing to laugh at. Fairy Heart was about as big as a small college.

Dean Mavis placed her finger on her lip while she closed her eyes to think. After a few minutes she began to smile. You could almost see the light bulb light up above her head. "We can take them to tenrou."

"Juvia thought it was only opened for special occasions." Juvia pointed out.

Dean Mavis beamed, " This is a special occasion! Today we will make history, today is the day we make our mark! The beginning of new adventures as we take up arms with new friends!"

"We just hit a landmine, she won't be able to stop once she starts." Levy whispered as she leaned over to me.

"Let's give it a few more minutes to let her excitement out then I'll make a comment." I whispered back.

Dean Mavis continued to rant about how using tenrou was a great idea. Erza seemed to be inspired by Dean Mavis stories about her battles to keep the school alive and the many hardships the school had to overcome. While Juvia and Levy seemed to be occupying themselves with something else drowning out Dean Mavis in their minds. Levy had a book out already, I leaned over to see it was in another language. Juvia had pulled her knitting supplies from her school bag, I think she was making a stuffed penguin. I looked over at the clock seeing it was fifteen minutes till four. I finally stood up pressing down my skirt.

"Dean Mavis" I called out, breaking her train of thought. She looked over at me with her eyes still sparkling with excitement. "It's fifteen till four.""Oh wow where did the time go!" She quickly stood up and, started walking out the office. After bringing back Juvia and, Levy from outer space, we followed after Dean Mavis.

Ten minutes passed by after we followed her. Dean Mavis decided Levy and I would greet our new 'comrades' while Dean Mavis, Erza, and Juvia fixed up tenrou.

"Hey Levy, do you think we can pull this off?" I asked while leaning against the gold colored gate entrance.

She sighed, looking over at me. "Honestly I don't know, I don't have enough information about these guys coming for Fairy Tail to make that call." She copied my stance leaning against the gate folding her hands behind her back. "Ask me after we have gotten to know them." She smiled a bit.

"I never asked and it's kinda late now but, what do you think about us being co-ed"

"From the small amount of data I got from Fairy Tail, trouble." She smirked.

My eyes widen looking at her, "Trouble?"

"From the reports, there have been a lot of fire related issues. Arrests from public display, public disturbance, there are also tons of property damage related cases but, property damage comes from us too even if they are rare." She explained laughing.

I felt dread start to filling me, "Why do I suddenly have a awful feeling about meeting these guys?"

"Oh Lu-chan I'm sure not all of them are true. Don't worry so much, I'm sure things will be great."

"Yo! You the girls we're here to see?" We both looked up to see a guy with pink hair wearing a white scarf and the Fairy Tail uniform approach us. Followed by a huge scary pierced up guy with red eyes basically glaring at us, a black haired male with his shirt unbuttoned baring his chest out for the world to see, and a blue haired male with a tattoo on his face. I suddenly heard snickering besides me.

I looked down to see Levy holding her hands to her mouth and stomach trembling from suppressing her laughter.

We are so screwed.

 **Alright, I'm already starting the next chapter as we speak! I will TRY my best to upload every Tuesday or Wednesday.**

 **Did you see any mistakes help a girl out and, let me know.**

 **Please please don't send me idea for the story just saying before anything starts. Thanks!**

 **Review! Favorite! Follow! Whatever you please! Till Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there everyone sorry it took so long, life happened. But, I did say i would try! Anyway Chapter 3 of Shapes Of Us.**

 **Again you see any mistakes please let me know :D**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

 **Lucy**

We are so screwed that was the first thought in my head. These are the guys, they picked to represent their school. They are a bunch of delinquents! I looked over to my side to see Levy hugging herself trying not to bust a organ.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I snapped out of it when a hand flashed in front of my face. I tried to recompose myself as best as possible.

"I'm sorry and, you are?" Please tell me, you aren't the guys we need.

The pink haired male flashed a fanged smile, "We are here to meet up with Dean Vermillion and some girls." I felt myself die a little inside. Immediately after he said that Levy lost it, she fell to her knees clutching her stomach. Of course these are the guy who are representing their school.

"Lu-chan this is great! It's perfect!" She laughed out, trying to breath. After a minute of her continuous laughter, I felt my anger start to seep in. The three males behind the pink one stared at Levy with confusion.

"Levy" I called out feeling my dark aura over take me as i gave her a dark smile. I watched her body stiffen from my tone of voice. I learned that trick from none other than Mirajane Strauss our homeroom teacher.

She slowly looked up at me, giving me a sheepish smile. "Sorry"

I turned back to the confused boy in front of me, "Sorry about that. Your from Fairy Tail right?"

He seemed to shrug off Levy's laughing and, give me his smile instead. "Yea that's right"

I smiled back despite the fact i knew we are so doomed. "Alright if you all will follow me so we can start the meeting but, i do have to ask where is Dean Makarov?" I looked behind him only seeing the other delinquents.

The bare chest male answered my question before the pink haired one could say anything. "He is going to be a bit late. He had to take care of some things before he could come here." Well at least they are polite maybe it won't be so bad.

I nodded in response and, started walking with Levy heading over to tenrou, while the guys followed us.

"Lady Lucy?" Both Levy and I froze, we looked to the side of us to see none other than Yukino Agria. Yukino is a slender young girl who was a year younger than us, she had a shapely body, lightly tanned skin, short light-colored silver hair that reached her neck,with chocolate brown eyes.

I smiled nervously, "Good Afternoon Yukino, what are you doing here so late after school?"

"I wanted to get some extra practice in for the upcoming match on Friday." She glanced at Levy, the boys, and I with suspicion. Meanwhile the boys tried to look anywhere else. I was happy to know, they are aware that this needs to stay a secret.

"Lady Lucy, should I call security?" She said, while starting to get into a defensive position pulling up her hands into a fists. Oh no! I knew for a fact Yukino took the same martial arts classes as Erza. No it's fine I just need to do what i usually do to defuse situations. I took a deep breath, letting myself fall into a state of peace. After a few seconds I looked up to her, with my demeanor and air that changed around me.

I smiled gently at her, giving off an aura of safety and clarity. I approached her slowly as I placed my hands softly on her fists, I kept my eyes locked with hers making sure the warmth in my eyes reached her. I felt her relax under my touch, looking up at me filled with wonderment.

"There is no need Yukino, I have this situation handled thank you so much for looking out for us. They are guests but, I would like to keep their presence here a secret to not upset the other girls. You understand don't you?" I said keeping my voice soft and, comforting.

Yukino put down her fists and, relaxed finally smiling up at me, "I understand my lady, I will be on my way and, respect your wishes. I hope you have a good evening." She bowed towards everyone and, continuing to walk pass us down the hall. As soon as she was out of sight I let out the air was holding.

"I will never make fun of your princess charm ever again." Levy said, holding a hand over her heart breathing out slowly.

I smiled sheepishly, "Thanks but, I feel bad for using it on her. She just wanted to help."

"Did you brainwash her or something?" The pink haired male commented.

Levy laughed, "If she could do that, then we would be able to get away with more things."

I smiled, "Let's just keep walking before we get caught by someone else."

We moved forward avoiding the main halls this time. "But, really how did you do that?" Pinky asked again.

"Hmm...honestly I'm not sure I just treat people kindly and, it usually works." I answered.

"We call it the Lucy effect. We think it's because she triggers something like nostalgia." Levy answered.

"That's a nice trick" The now half naked male said.

"What happened to your shirt!?" I yelled out in shock.

He looked at me confused then looked down at himself, "Shit!"

We finally made it to Tenrou which was a botanical garden on the far east side of the school. I stopped in from of the glass doors with silver vines decorated on them. Tenrou always did look like something that would come out of a fairy tale. The botanical garden was at least thirteen acres and, it had a second story.

I turned around facing the boys smiling, I couldn't help but notice the big guy with the red eyes seemed fascinated by the doors. In fact his eyes almost seemed like they gleamed even when he had his frowned expression.

"Welcome to Fairy Heart's Tenrou Botanical Garden. Normally Tenrou is closed and, is only opened for special occasions. To get inside you would need special access. You would have to be in the garden club or, get permission from Dean Mavis. And Dean Mavis has decided to have our meeting here. You guys are definitely lucky." I explained with pride in my voice. I've been in Tenrou many times with the other girls in fact it was our safe place. Dean Mavis gave each of us a key to Tenrou to help. So every now and, then I escape here when life was too much to handle.

Suddenly the doors opened from behind me, "Lucy you're late." Erza stood behind me glancing over at the guys. "I was just about to go look for you. Did something happen?"

"We'll explain once we get inside." Levy smiled walking past us.

The inside Tenrou was nothing you've ever seen before, plants hung from the rafters; rare flowers bloomed out of season here. Greenery in just about every direction you look. We even have trees on the left side of the building. We finally made it to the center of the garden. There were four patio couches squared off in the center of the building while a round gated table stood in the middle of the couches. Dean Mavis sat in one of the couches humming to herself happily while Juvia was admiring one of the flowers near them. When Dean Mavis noticed we were here, she jumped to her feet with a big smile on her face.

"Welcome fellow fairies to Fairy Heart Academy!" She shouted out with glee.

 **Natsu**

There were a total of five girls here. I looked over at Gray who have me the same look I had. Who was the extra? Which one was the Dean?

"And where is Dean Makarov?" The red haired girl spoke up looking over at us to answer her question.

"He is running a bit late but, will be here shortly." Jellal answered immediately. He was staring at her funny. He almost looked nervous. The redhead smiled at him, giving her thanks.

"Go ahead and, have a seat while we wait for the others to arrive." This time the small blonde middle schooler spoke. Ok no doubt about it she was the extra.

The girls Luigi and Levy sat on the couch with a bluenette opposite of Gray, Jellal and I. Jellal sat in between Gray and me. Jellal shot a quick look at both us, giving us a warning to behave. Hey I've been on my best damn behavior!

Gajeel sat alone in the couch opposite of the redhead and the short blondie. Meanwhile I looked around my surroundings. The place was huge and beautiful, that Luigi girl right this place is special. The moment I walked in I felt like I was home weird as that was, I didn't mind it.

I looked over at Gajeel who seemed to be as relaxed as I was. Guess I'm not the only one who likes this place. I was pulled back from my thoughts when I saw Makarov walking towards us. I couldn't hide the shock on my face when I saw Laxus trudging behind him followed by a silver haired woman walking beside him. Laxus Dreyar our 6'3, 230 pound coach. Laxus had spiky dark blonde hair, grey eyes, with a light golden tan. This moody son of bitch was Dean Makarov's grandson. He had a jagged scar over his right eye that ended at his upper right cheek, his scar looked exactly like a light bolt. Being muscular was not enough for this guy, he worked out daily I doubt there is any part of him that wasn't ripped. When I finally noticed what he was wearing I had to hold in the urge to laugh. Our _Lighting Dragon_ was wearing a full on black tux with a red tie and, black sleek shoes. No wonder Dean Makarov took so long, I bet he had to fight like hell to get him to change into that monkey suit.

The woman with silver hair next to Laxus was in short beautiful. I've seen her before somewhere but, for the life of me I couldn't remember where i have seen her. She had a slim voluptuous body, ivory skin, with sky blue eyes. Her silver hair was long and curled at the end. Weird enough she tied her bangs up in a upper mini pony tail, guess they got in her way. She noticed I was staring at her and smiled at me. Wait..holy shit! She is the woman Laxus has a picture of in his locker but, the picture he had seemed to be the younger version of her in a cheerleading outfit. Instead of her cheerleading uniform she wore a grey pencil skirt with a wine colored long sleeved blouse that had small ruffles around her cleavage she was showing, while wearing some wine colored heels to match.

The blonde middle schooler stood up walking over to Dean Makarov extending her small hand. "Welcome Dean Makarov" She smiled brightly. She turned to Laxus extending her hand to him as well. "It's nice to finally meet Dean Makarov's grandson, my name is Mavis Vermillion I am the Dean to this academy."

"Holy hell is she serious?" Gray whispered which resulted in Jellal jabbing his elbow into Gray's side.

"Now that everyone is here, let's start Operation Fairy Tail Heart!"

The small dean sat back with the redhead followed by the silver haired locker girl. While Laxus and, the old man sat with Gajeel.

"Ok let's get started, I know that everyone is concerned over safety so I have a idea. Why not pair everyone into small groups of two. One male and one female half of the groups will attend the classes during the morning and, then trade off for the afternoon classes. The group would have to stay together in all classes, this will help show that co-ed is possible while having safety in numbers. You will never leave your partner."

"What if you have a issue with your partner?" The redhead asked.

The tiny Dean smiled, "I was just about to get to that. We are going to have Miss. Strauss and, Mr. Dreyar be the chaperones over this operation. If you have an issue you can talk with them."

"Oi tiny Dean, so you have a plan on keeping the students from finding out? Cause it's not like the students will just accept the fact that the opposite sex will suddenly be going to their schools."

"Gajeel!" Dean Makarov smacked the back of his head, "You will address her as Dean Vermillion and, show some respect." Gajeel winced, deepening his frown.

Dean Vermillion cleared her throat, "To answer your question , I plan to announce a student exchange program. Your cover will be to study each other's schools to better your own. Now does anyone else have any other questions or inputs?"

"How are we going to decide on who is paired up with who." This time the girl from earlier named Levy asked.

Suddenly her eyes sparkled with excitement, " We are going to let destiny decide your fated partner! Dean Makarov do you have any disagreements with the ideas I have?"

Dean Makarov smiled crossing his arms over his chest. "None in the slightest."

She beamed, "Great, Juvia can you get the blue and pink boxes I brought earlier."

"Alright." The bluenette girl stood up walking around the corner of one of the plant settlement. After a minute she came back holding blue and pink boxes in her hands. She placed them down on the table then going back to her original seat. She wasn't much of a talker but, I did notice she kept glancing over at Gray. He didn't seem to care at the moment.

"Ok young ones Dean Makarov and I will pick a paper out one at a time and, the person revealed will be your partner." Dean Vermillion stood up with Dean Makarov.

Luigi, the bluenette, and Jellal seemed to be nervous while everyone else didn't seem to be bothered. I happened to be different, I was very interested on who my new playmate will be. I glanced over at Luigi who shifted in her seat, I couldn't help but smile. Something about her makes things seem fun. I then looked over at the redhead and felt my body shiver. I think I would be ok with anyone as long as it wasn't the redhead. For some reason the thought of being partnered with her made me see a glimpse of my personal hell. I was silent hoping I would get Luigi.

"Alright let's begin!" She said plunging her hand in the pink box pulling out a small paper. While Dean Makarov pulled out a piece of paper from the blue box.

"From the boys it will be _Black Steel_ " Dean Makarov called out. Are they seriously using our nicknames!

"And from the girls _Script Fairy_ " The small Dean called out.

There was a groan from both people. "Why does that have to be my name." Levy said, rubbing her temples.

"Gee-hee it's should be shrimp" Gajeel smirking at her.

"Did you say something rust bucket?" She glared sneering at him, immediately his smirk fell. He glared back at her.

"What you'd say _**Shrimp**_?" He growled standing up to intimidate her.

She stood up crossing her arms with a smirk on her face, "Shrimp live in saltwater great black steel or, can you not grasp simple science?" She wasn't intimidated by Gajeel. I couldn't hold it i started laughing which caused Gray to join in.

Gajeel turned his gaze towards us, "You fuckers got something to say?!" Jellal stood up almost instantly placing his hands up.

"Take it easy Gajeel." We started to calm down, seeing how this was getting serious.

"Enough" The redhead stood up in a commanding tone immediately silencing everyone. "Levy you went too far, we have to work together to help our schools not pick fights amongst our comrades." She turned towards Gajeel, "As for you if i ever find out you tried to threaten or, hurt her my sword will taste blood that is a promise." From the look in her eyes she was very serious...note to self don't piss off red head.

Gajeel glared at the redhead for a minutes then let out a huff, "Tch, whatever" Gajeel sat back down on the couch crossing his arms over his chest glaring at anyone who looked at him. "Well what are we waiting for start the next group."

Dean Makarov and, Dean Mavis let out a breath they were holding as they started to reach into their boxes again.

"Ice Maker" Dean Makarov announced.

"Juvia of the Sea"

Gray stood up and, well as the bluenette. Gray extended his hand towards her smiling. "Let's work together to save the schools, my name is Gray." The Bluenette blushed, grabbing his hand "Yes Gray-sama, Juvia's name is Juvia."

"Umm..you don't have to call me Gray-sama, we are the same age I think."

"Ok, Gray-sama" She blushed looking away from him.

"Umm..ok then" Gray took back his hand returning to his seat. The bluenette did the same while glancing over at him blushing. Wow she had it bad for him, what the hell is so amazing about him. He is basically a nudist!

 **"Alright next is The Saint"**

"And from the girls is Titania Queen of the Fairies."

The redhead stood up offering Jellal a smile extending her hand, "Let our mission be successful." Jellal seemed to blush a bit but, shook her hand. "Yes, I'm sure it will be."

She seemed to blush a bit at the comment. "Um..I'm sorry to ask this but, do i know you? You seem very familiar"

Jellal seemed stunned by the comment, he looked away from her. "No this is the first time we have met." She frowned a bit staring at him. There was no doubt about it Jellal was lying, from the time i've known him, he could never lie.

"Well if you say so." She seemed to drop it going back to her seat. She kept staring at him almost as if she was trying to figure him out. Jellal seemed to look at anyone or anything but her.

"Alright last group! Princess!" Dean Vermillion shouted. Luigi flinched looking up at me, i smiled at her already standing up.

"And Salamander" Dean Makarov said sighing. Why the hell did he sigh for?! Luigi stood up giving me a nervous smile.

I smiled back in full force, "Looks like we are partners Luigi." She suddenly puffed up her cheeks stomping her foot down.

"It's Lucy not Luigi!"

I looked at her confused, "That's what i said Luigi."

"No my name is LUCY~" She sounded out her name. I couldn't help but, laugh at her reaction.

"Alright I got it. It's Lucy right?" She seemed to calm down almost instantly, giving me a small nod.

"Alright Lucy, i'm all fired up." I gave her a smirk.

 **Sorry for the late update :D! Again I will TRY my best to upload every Tuesday or Wednesday.**

 **Did you see any mistakes help a girl out and, let me know.**

 **Please please don't send me idea for the story just saying before anything starts. Thanks!**

 **Review! Favorite! Follow! Whatever you please! Till Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Fairy Tail this is all purely fanfiction. :D Fairy Tail Belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **Lucy**

Yesterday's meeting with the boys definitely left an impression with everyone. Erza was acting suspiciously towards Jellal, constantly telling herself that "she feels like she knows him". Juvia is acting like she snorted too much chlorine from the pool. She won't stop saying 'Gray-sama' I swear you could almost see hearts in her eyes, I hope this isn't one of her boy band cases. Levy was just angry, you could feel the air around her swirl like a storm. As for me, I couldn't help but feel a twitch in my body, the urge to smack that stupid grin off Natsu face was strong. I have no idea why I would want to but, something tells me I would have a just cause for it.

I was currently walking towards the school gates with Levy, who has not said a word to me in the last 10 minutes. She just frowned and, sighed.

"Levy are you ok?" I asked

She let out another huge sigh, looking over at me. "Sorry Lu-chan, to tell you the truth Gajeel has been on my mind all day. Actually the whole meeting has been on my mind." She looked away from me with a sadden expression. "I feel a bit ashamed for letting my insecurities take over like that. I'm not saying I regret all of it he deserved it and more but, Erza was right at the moment I shouldn't have added fuel to the fire. Especially since it was our first time meeting. I don't want to be the reason we fail."

"It's ok Levy everyone was testy yesterday. Maybe from here on both of you can work together since you now know each other's limits."

She shook her head left and right, "That's the thing we don't. I'm worried we will step in more landmines without knowing it." She let out a frustrated groan throwing her hands up. "Why couldn't he come with a manual."

"Which is why I am having everyone participate in a little game."

We both jumped at the sudden voice behind us. We looked over to see Mirajane smiling at us with her arms behind her back.

"Mira you scared us." I say clutching my chest.

"Oh my apologies."

Levy finally calmed down placing her arms down to her side. "What do you mean a game, what game?"

Mira simply smiled at us, "You will find out once we arrive at Fairy Tail."

"Wait what!?" I stared at her wide eyed.

"Are we really starting the exchange program today? I mean we just had the meeting for it yesterday?" Levy interjected.

"The sooner the better." Mira glanced up, with a smirk. "Good the rest of the troops are here now."

We both look at the direction Mira was looking at to see Juvia and, Erza walking past the school gates.

"Erza! Juvia! Come here for a moment!" Mira called out waving her hand, motioning for them to come to her.

They seemed confused but, approached us anyways.

"Is it too late to back out?" Levy whispered.

I gave her a nervous smile, "I think that ship has sailed already."

"Wow" Levy said starstruck.

"It is quite impressive." Erza smiled.

"It is almost as big as our school." Juvia stated.

Ok I'll be honest I really did believe this place would be falling apart. We were currently standing in front of the gate entrance of Fairy Tail Academy, the building was a three stories high, It had tinted windows and, a huge football and track field. The building was an off white color and, everything was fairly clean. I expected it to have trash everywhere with boys fighting from left to right. Instead we got the opposite. The some of the students were training hard on the field while others were just talking with their friends. A normal school day.

"I have to admit I'm slightly disappointed with the lack of chaos." Levy leaned over whispering.

"I'm glad I wasn't the only one thinking those thoughts." I whispers back.

"Natsu! You son of a bitch! Get the fuck back here!" We looked toward the side of the school, where Natsu the pink haired boy was running away while laughing. He was being chased by Gray who was wearing nothing but, boxers and was now gaining speed. They both managed to knock over three people who couldn't get out of their way fast enough.

My attention was immediately caught somewhere else when Erza stood in front of their path, holding out her right arm. Natsu's eyes widen in fear when he finally noticed Erza. He tried stopping but, it was too late his neck collided right into her arm which in turn caused him to flip backwards landing on his back.

Both Levy and I hissed wincing away from the scene. Juvia eyes were stuck on Gray who was now coming to a stop in front of us while, Mira just smiled at the entire scene.

I looked around to see we definitely caught the attention of the other students.

Gray's face paled a bit from what he just witnessed. Erza simply put her arm down unaffected by his momentum.

"What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object? ." Levy whispered.

"Is the answer Erza?" I replied back unable to keep the smile off my face.

"Bingo." Levy giggled.

"Good Morning Gray, Natsu." Erza smiled.

"Good Morning" Gray replied while glancing at Natsu. Natsu gave out a weak good morning.

"I understand you are both very spirited but, try to be considerate of the students around you." Erza lectured picking up Natsu off the floor to stand him up.

"Good Morning Miss. Strauss and, my precious new students." Dean Makarov came out smiling up at us but, his eyes seemed to be more attached to Mira.

"Good Morning Dean Makarov, I thought Laxus would be the one greeting us." Laxus? When did she get on first name terms with the coach?

"He is currently setting up a room as you requested. I will lead the way if you ladies will allow me to escort you." Dean Makarov smiled.

"My such a gentleman." Mira replied, we simply follow with Gray and Natsu in tow.

After getting past the hallway of eyes, we finally made it inside a small classroom where Gajeel, Jellal and, Coach Laxus were. Coach Laxus was in gym clothes wearing black basketball shorts and a white sleeveless tank with a black Fairy Tail logo on the center of his chest. He was leaning against the wall with headphones on. Gajeel looked like he would rather be anywhere else but here. Jellal was looking over some documents in front of him.

Natsu and Gray went past us sitting in whatever empty chair was available. We were about to do the same but, Mira stopped us.

"If you all will sit next to your current partner this will make things faster." Like clock work the guys moved leaving an empty seat opposite to them. I looked over at Natsu to see a huge grin on his face as he stared at me.

"Hurry up Luigi!" I felt the twitch again. It's fine just cool it, relax there is no reason to hit him. He patted the seat next to him, I noticed he was the only one who pulled the desks together side by side while others had their small space.

I walked over pulling my desk to separate us, "Lucy remember, my name is Lucy." I sat down looking over at him while he gave a sheepish smile.

"Hmmm how about I call you Luce?" He said while yanking my desk back to reconnect our desks. I grimace at his action and, pulled my desk away from his again to give us space.

"I guess that's fine."

He again grabbed my desk and yanked me back into the place he wanted. "Alright then you're going to be my Luce right partner?"

I frowned, "I'm not yours." Where does he get off!

He gave me a wicked grin, "Sure you are. You're MY partner so in turn your my Luce." Oh so that is what he meant.

I was about to say something but, I was cut off by Mira clearing out her throat. "Ok students just for today you're all going to attend this school then, tomorrow we separate half the group for the switches. Today we need to get some things straight. I'm sure some of you are reluctant or, just don't want to be here so we decided to make it more interesting for you all."

Mira placed small pocket notebooks in front of each of us and, went back to the front of the classroom. "We decided to make it game for you all. Which in turn we hope it will have a positive effect on the schools and yourselves. Also before someone asks this isn't up for debate there will be penalties to the game if you decided to lose by forfeit. If you win we have great prizes."

"What does notebooks have to do with this game?" Gray asked flipping the pages in the small notebook.

"The notebooks are really just to help you in the game. We want you all to get to know each other and, get along together so in other words." She cleared her throat again then giving a huge smile on her face. "We are going to play the Newlywed Game!" She shouted in excitement.

"What!?" Most of us screamed out. Juvia and Erza seemed to break immediately, Juvia had slumped over on her desk with a creepy smile of pure happiness on her face. While Erza's face was as red as her hair stuttering out incoherent words. Natsu and Gray looked stupefied, Gajeel looked angry, Jellal looked like his soul left his body leaving an empty shell behind. Levy and I were doing no better, we were both blushing madly.

Dean Makarov cleared his throat, "What meant to say is the game is similar to the Newlywed Game but, not quite the same." Mira looked extremely pleased by our reactions, you could almost see the devil horns if you looked close enough. She-Demon!

"Oh my I'm sorry I meant to say LIKE the Newlywed Game." She was definitely not sorry. Just then it dawned on me, Mirajane lived for romance. She is trying to set us up! I looked over at Levy who seemed to figure out her plan as well.

"Hey I didn't sign up for this bullshit, I said I would help save the school not play some game." Gajeel frowned glaring at the teachers.

"You're right but, knowing you Redfox you probably planned to avoid and, have minimal contact with your partner which won't benefit anyone." Gajeel stiffened a bit by Dean Makarov's words. "Which was why we decided if we give you a goal or fear of penalties you would be more inclined to work with each other." The Short Dean smirked. We were trapped.

Gajeel stared at him for a moment then giving out a sigh, "Fine"

"How does the game work? What are the rewards and, the penalties?" Levy immediately started shooting out questions. Levy had a glint in her eyes, information gathering has always been one of her many talents.

Coach Dreyar pushed off the wall heading for the front of the classroom. "In my opinion this is all stupid but, I can see the positives sides of this project. First off the game will have a theme which none of you will know until we start the game. The game is a like a quiz how well do you know your partner. Think of it this way your life is in your partner's hands, if your partner fucks up then you both go down won't reveal the penalties or, rewards until game day. If you don't win that doesn't mean you will automatically get the penalties, the only way to get the penalty is to be the worse out of everyone. How about it boys which one of you will be the biggest idiot?"

Natsu shot up from his desk with a huge toothy smile, "We are going to beat all of you losers! Right Luce?" He stated looking over at me to respond, i gave him a small smile muttering out 'sure'

Gray chuckled, "The chance to humiliate that fire hazard, there is no way I'm going to pass that up."

"Bring it on ice princess! I will mop the floor with those droopy eyes." Natsu shouted glaring at Gray while smirking.

Gray stood up matching Natsu expression while unconsciously throwing off his shirt. "Alright if you're so confident then let's make this even more interesting, the one who loses the first match has to follow one order of the winner."

Erza suddenly stood up from her seat, with a huge grin on her face. "Sounds interesting, i will join in on this wager, I shall make you all buy me cake when i win." She looked over at Jellal, "Jellal we will win this match, we will make it seem like we known each other all our lives."

Jellal seemed to tense up by Erza's declaration. His eyes seemed to be filled with fear and, hope at the same time. Maybe Erza wasn't completely wrong when she thought she knew him. This would definitely be the best way to find out.

Natsu busted out with a loud laugh, "When I win, i will make you both sit through one of Gajeel's concerts!"

Gray paled, "That's just cruel man.."

Gajeel glared at them at first but, then slowly started standing up giving out a mischievous grin, "Gee-hee I'm joining this bet. When I win, Blondie, Redhead and, the Bluenette are going to be my backup dancers in my next concert with bunny outfits."

"Noway!" I protested.

"Deal!" Natsu shouted out crossing his arms over his chest.

I abruptly stood up glaring at Natsu, "Natsu i said no!"

He grinned at me, "Come on Luce there is no way we will lose to them. Think about the reward and, the bragging rights that come with it."

I looked at his hopeful eyes and, his confident smile. Is he really that confident that we will win?

"How do you know we will win?" I asked mimicking his stance, crossing my arms over my chest.

His smiled turned sheepish, "I don't know, I just feel like we can beat anything if you're my partner."

My heart stopped a bit, i quickly felt my cheeks flush. How can he say that with a straight face?

"Ok"

 **Ladies and gentlemen or whatever you identify yourself as! Thank you and sorry for the long wait.**

 **I finally was able to post this chapter! Remember when I said I'll post every Tuesday or Wednesday unless LIFE got in the way.**

 **Well life decide throw HUGE ball of fire at me which costed me 2 freaking whole weeks of not writing!**

 **Everything seems to be taken care of now so I will resume my usually posting schedule.**

 **See you next time Comment! Review! The whole shebang!**

 **BTW if you see a sentence on bold in the story then..i have no idea why that happens honestly. oh well :D**


End file.
